Excusemoi
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Tohma à des remords, et s'en veux. "C'est de ma faute".


Titre de la fanfic : Excuse moi.  
Auteur de la fanfic : Yuuki Seijaku  
Disclaimer : Le manga de Gravitation est de Maki Murakami, ses personnages avec. Mon sadisme, il n'appartient qu'à moi.  
Genre de la fanfic : C'est une death fic, one shot, horrible.  
Notes : L'abus de « C'est ma faute » de Kyo, quand on pense à Tohma, c'est dangereux pour la santé... A consommer avec modération... Parce que chez moi, sa m'a donnée l'idée de cette fic horrible T_T...

Note pendant l'écriture de la fic : C'est pas normal, je pleure T_T....

Voilà des jours qu'il y réfléchissait, et des années qu'il y pensait. Des heures, des minutes, des secondes, mais rien y changeait. C'était toujours lui, la cause de tous les problèmes, enfin, c'est ce qu'il imaginait. C'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait jamais présenté Yuki Kitazawa à Eiri, il ne s'en serait jamais voulu, mais la chose était faites. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa finirait par un meurtre. Il pensait que Kitazawa était quelqu'un de très bien pour aider son ami, mais il s'était trompé, et à cause de lui, il avait fait souffrir la personne qui lui était la plus précieuse au monde. Cela faisait des nuits et des jours, que Tohma y repensait, comme un fantôme qui le poursuit, comme une voix qui le pourchassait, et parfois il se surprenait à pleurer tout seul, ou dans son bureau de sa société. Il n'avait jamais eut le courage de dire « pardon » à Eiri, et pour encore se faire pardonner, il s'était marié avec la soeur de son ami. Même si cela ne lui avait pas plu, même si le pianiste aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre, un amour interdit sûrement, mais tant pis. Pour encore tenter de s'excuser, de purger sa peine comme un prisonnier, il avait finit par devenir le directeur d'une société ultra-connue à présent.

Mais cela n'avait jamais suffit.

Alors que Sakano lui parlait, Tohma repensait à tout ça, regardant ailleurs, n'écoutant pas les braillements de son employé qui était vraiment très peu intéressant. Et le sourire qu'il abordait d'habitude avait disparu. Peut-être son employé bruyant l'avait il remarqué, parce qu'il venait de s'arrêter de parler. Regardant ainsi le blond aux yeux verts, qui avait un air si triste. Eiri était parti avec Shuichi, et il avait perdu la personne qu'il aimait, parce celle ci avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait jamais eut le temps de se faire pardonner, jamais eut le courage de dire deux mots d'excuses à peine. Et il n'en pouvait plus.

Président ? Vous m'écoutez ? Est ce que vous allez bien ?

Mais Tohma ne répondait absolument rien, trop perdu dans sa bulle, dans ses souvenirs, dans son monde rempli de larmes et d'excuses, d'étouffement. Et à nouveau, les larmes sortirent toutes seules. Sakano fut effrayé par cet apparition, et ce demanda vraiment si son directeur allait bien, et lui demanda d'ailleurs, si sa allait, mais il ne répondait rien, perdu, triste. Tout était flou, tout était perdu. Il finit par revenir sur Terre, soupirer, et essuyer ces larmes.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakano revint une nouvelle fois dans son bureau, mais avec une tête aussi triste que celle de Tohma précédemment. Le sourire ne lui était d'ailleurs toujours pas revenu, tout comme le sommeil, et même Mika s'inquiétait pour lui.

Président... Il y a eut un attentat récemment. Et votre beau frère ainsi que Shindô-san.... On périt dedans.

Tohma, qui avait déjà une mauvaise mine, qui avait déjà un regard vide, qui avait également un esprit torturé par des excuses inutiles, eut un air encore plus horrible qu'avant. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, et le jeune homme de trente-deux ans, se mit à pleurer, très longtemps.

Il n'assista pas à l'enterrement. Il n'avait pas eut assez de courage. Il s'en voulait, il croyait à nouveau que c'était de sa faute. Comme si c'était lui le responsable de cet attentat, alors qu'il était juste resté sur cette chaise de son bureau. Mais c'était quand même de sa faute. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas sut protéger la personne qu'il aimait, et qu'il s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas put conserver son bonheur. Alors qu'il c'était promit de tout faire pour Eiri. Et Tohma avait échoué.

Malgré qu'il n'est pas été à l'enterrement, il s'approcha de la tombe de la personne qu'il aimait, ignorant totalement celle de Shuichi, et y resta longtemps, en face de ce nom « Eiri Uesugi », c'était de sa faute, et ses mots retentissaient dans son cerveau, toujours. Ses larmes continuaient à couler et il était rongé par la culpabilité. Alors il décida de venger son beau frère. Trouvant le nom du terroriste et de son groupe, il partit avec juste un Winchester, un fusil et s'en alla tuer les assassins de la personne qu'il aimait. Et il les tua tous. Enervé, triste, enragé. Après avoir fini, il regarda les corps ensanglantés, se remémorant la vue du nom sur la tombe.

Je t'aimais Eiri...

Les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer, alors qu'un sourire s'affichait sur son visage, un sourire mélancolique, un pauvre petit sourire caché par les larmes, et par le sang qui sortit soudainement de sa bouche, alors qu'un homme qui restait, l'acheva lamentablement.

Excuse-moi.....


End file.
